Ohne Titel
by Schnecke
Summary: Sehr kurze Geschichte. Sehr Depremierend. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr es lesen, aber ich habe euch gewarnt.
1. Alptraum

**Ohne Titel **

Diese Geschichte ist ohne Titel, weil ich keinen gefunden habe, der das alles ausdrücken kann, was ich hiermit erzählen möchte.

Die Geschichte ist kurz, aber sagt (hoffe ich) viel aus.

Ich habe sie in einer Phase geschrieben kurz nachdem ich eine deprimierende Story gelesen habe. Deshalb möchte ich alle hiermit warnen: Sehr deprimierend und nicht unbedingt logisch. Aber ich möchte daran nichts ändern, weil es so aus meiner Hand geflossen ist. Und wenn ihr ein paar Fehler entdeckt, verzeiht sie mir bitte großzügig, da ich es nicht habe Beta lesen lassen. Über eine review und sei sie noch so kurz, würde ich mich sehr freuen.

**Alptraum **

Blut. Überall.

Es klebt an meinen Händen. Ich bin es gewesen.

Ich habe getötet. Und ich muss es wieder tun.

Blut. Blut, überall nur Blut.

Ich sehe nichts mehr. Außer rot.

Ich rieche nichts mehr. Außer diesen Kupferartigen, süßen Geruch.

Ich spüre nichts mehr. Außer dieser warmen Flüssigkeit, die meine Arme hinab läuft.

Ich habe schon getötet, aber ich werde niemandem je wieder weh tun.

Nein. Nur noch mich selbst werde ich umbringen.

Doch das ist egal. Niemand wird sich darum kümmern.

Blut.

Es tropft auf den Boden. Leise, unregelmäßig.

Und doch hallt es laut in meinem Bewusstsein wieder.

Es ist das Leben, das aus mir heraus läuft.

Das Tropfen. Der Rythmus meines Todes.

Es wird schwarz um mich.

Schreiend wache ich auf. Doch ich erwache nicht aus diesem Alptraum.

Sie haben es schon wieder getan.

Ron und Hermine. Obwohl ich sie gebeten habe mich in Ruhe zu lassen.

Sie haben mich wieder gerettet. Mich in den Krankenflügel gebracht.

Ich möchte sterben, doch sie lassen mich nicht.

Ich habe Sirius umgebracht. Ich möchte sterben dafür.

Doch sie erhalten mich mit Gewalt am Leben.

So werde ich nie aufwachen, aus dem Alptraum meines Lebens.


	2. Erwachen

**Erwachen **

Er hat mich gestern besucht.

Er hat mir zwei schallende Ohrfeigen gegeben.

Ich spüre die Stellen, die Er getroffen hat noch deutlich.

Es kribbelt unter meiner Haut.

Er hat mir weh getan, doch merke ich, das ich ihm viel mehr weh getan habe.

Er besucht mich immer, wenn ich im Krankenflügel liege.

Schon seit dem ersten mal, wo man mich nicht hat sterben lassen.

Er hatte mich gefunden. Mich gerettet.

Nun sitzt er neben mir.

Schaut mich enttäuscht an.

„Warum?"

Eine einfache Frage. Das Wort hallt in meinen Ohren.

Ich antworte nicht. Kann nicht antworten.

Er fragt wieder.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich alleine bin.

Weil niemand mich liebt.

Weil ich den einzigen Menschen, der mich liebt umgebracht habe.

Weil ich wieder töten muss."

Klatsch

Wieder eine Ohrfeige.

Ich spüre Tränen auf meinem Gesicht.

Es sind nicht meine.

Er weint.

„Warum weinst du?"

„Weil ich dich liebe, du Idiot!"

Federleicht berühren mich seine Lippen.

Tränen tropfen weiter auf mein Gesicht.

Sie vermischen sich mit meinen eigenen.

„Draco, ich liebe dich auch!"


	3. Leben

**Leben **

Wir laufen durch die Schule.

Alle wissen, dass wir zusammen sind.

Alle hassen uns dafür.

Alle bis auf Dumbledore.

Er schützt uns.

Vor Dracos Vater.

Vor den Todessern.

Vor meinen Freunden.

Wir laufen Hand in Hand.

Alle solle wissen, dass wir zusammen gehören.

Ich spüre seine weiche Haut in meinen Fingern.

Ich lächle ihn an.

Er lächelt zurück.

Wir haben es wieder gelernt.

Lachen, während der Rest der Welt weint.

Deshalb hassen uns alle.

Sie können nicht mehr lachen.

Sie sind neidisch.

Doch wir wollen ihnen helfen das Lachen wieder zu finden.

Wir wollen sie aufwecken, so wie wir uns aufgeweckt haben.

Wir wollen ihnen helfen wieder zu leben.

Auch, wenn wir dafür sterben müssen.

Dumbledore beschützt uns vor dem Rest der Welt.

Aber er kann uns nicht vor uns selbst beschützen.


	4. Sterben

**Sterben **

Wir stehen vor ihm.

Hand in Hand.

Wir haben unsere Zauberstäbe in der Geballten Faust.

Wir sind bereit zu kämpfen.

Wir haben es bis hierher geschafft.

Vorbei an allen Gefahren.

Nun stehen wir vor ihm.

Dem, der der Welt das Lachen und das Leben gestohlen hat.

Er erhebt sich von seinem Tron.

Tritt uns gegen über.

Wir halten uns bereit.

Bereit zu töten.

Bereit getötet zu werden.

Wir sprechen ihn gleichzeitig.

Malfoy und ich sprechen den verbotenen Fluch.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Die grünen Lichter unserer Flüche vereinen sich.

Sie werden golden.

Voldemort kann nicht ausweichen.

Er wird getroffen.

Doch er sprach ihn auch.

Ein grüner Strahl schießt auf uns zu.

Wir wissen, es ist vorbei.

Wir halten einander an der Hand und erwarten den Tod.

Doch das Licht verschwindet.

Ein dumpfer Aufprall.

Wurmschwanz.

Tot.

Er hat uns gerettet.

Seine Schuld ist beglichen.


	5. Und Danach

**Und Danach **

Alle lachen wieder.

Hogwarts ist frei.

England ist frei.

Die Muggel und die Zauberer sind frei.

Frei von Angst.

Frei von Qual.

Sie sind von Voldemort befreit.

Sie hassen uns nicht mehr.

Sie akzeptieren uns und mehr.

Sie verehren uns.

Wir haben ihn getötet, den der so viele getötet hat.

Doch wir fragen uns.

Wer wird uns töten, weil wir getötet haben?

Wie gesagt: bitte reviewt!


End file.
